My GLEEful Day
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: J.D. has a song in his head but it ends up with him finding something unexpected about Dr Cox. JD/ DR COX non slash. ONESHOT


**Edit: As pointed out to me by squee bunny- I accidently left a 'slashy' part of a previous draft of this story and I clearly stated that this was non-slash. I am terribly sorry for any misunderstandings this has caused and the part has now been rectified.**

My Gleeful Day

J.D walked into the hospital. Whistling. He gave a sharp, shake of his head and stopped momentarily. After a single moment of silence, the song began playing again. Oblivious to the stares he was getting from his colleagues he stopped again and proceeded to glare up at his brain. He continued to stare before smiling and nodding his head and continuing his walk down the corridor.

_..." Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroi..._

"Right you!" he said looking up towards his brain and throwing his body against the wall. Several people in his path stopped and looked at him, before blinking at the apparent mad man who was talking to his hair.

"I am going to give you one more chance... for the love of god, stop playing that song! As much as I love Journey, you have been playing this in my head for two days straight and I have put up with it over the weekend, but I am not... I repeat NOT putting up with it during my working day... ok?" he whispered up to his head.

_'The mini J.D. in his brain that was standing attention at the music centre controlling the song that was going backwards and forwards through J.D.'s brain, mock saluted and smiled impishly at the giant eye that was looking at him. '_

"Oh little man, you are messing with the wrong doctor" J.D. whispered to himself.

A piercing whistle echoed through the hospital walls. J.D jumped and groaned internally at furious looking older man who was stomping down the hallway towards him. _'Crap'._

"Morning Dr Cox" he muttered looking at his feet. Dr Cox stopped , flicking his nose and folding his arms. J.D. could almost hear the rubber of his shoes screeching violently to a halt, as the tyres strained under the sudden braking.

"Morning Rachel. Now d'ya mind telling me why you are standing around like a lost little puppy dog when you have been working for not one, not two but FIVE years at this hospital and should _probably _know the drill by now, coz here's the deal newbie, I page you, you come running.. you get the picture... And why in god's name where you taking to your hair? You wanted to encourage it to stay uplifted and bouncy all day long, like that new hair product promised?" he snapped, his face turning red and the vein in his head becoming prominent.

"I'll have you know I never change hair products, I've been a Pantene user since birth. Plus I wasn't talking to my hair, it's my brain, I only talk to my hair on especially good days" He said walking behind Dr Cox as he stormed off down the corridor. Perry gave such a sharp turn as he reached the elevator that it took all of _J.D.s _braking power not to walk into him.

" Yeah coz thats so much better Tina, Jesus I mean could ya be any more girly... I mean you make this so damn easy... you even listening to me?" he snapped as a vacant look appeared on J.D.s face.

_'Rachel, Tina ,Rachel, Tina, Rachel, Tina, Rach... Don't stop believing! Hold onto that feeling!"_

J.D. gasped dramatically. Dr Cox looked at him, with one eyebrow raised and shook his head.

"You know Newbie, I wasn't kidding before. If you ain't gonna commit to a sex change... you really need to man up." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh... my... god!" J.D whispered. Dr Cox sighed and put his palms together, closing his eyes.

"Dear God... I know you're not up there but on the off chance you are... please, PLEASE take away his ability to speak... even if its just when he's around me, it would be much appreciated" he said peering from one eye at J.D. who was pointing and shaking with silent laughter.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Now am I to take this as a sign that a miracle has happened? If so thank you, or are you just messing with me if so... OK WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY NEWBIE!" he snapped suddenly his voice so loud that the people on the floor outside the elevator doors could hear him. J.D. however was oblivious to the noise and continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face.

"You... yo- watch GLEE!" he managed to splutter out through a fit of giggles. Dr Cox's face blanched.

" I- I most certainly do not" he stammered. J.D shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Oh- it all makes sense now... the last few weeks" he laughed.

"_Morning Rachel... Jesus Tina... Well hello there Emma... This is my girl Brittany...Mercedes... Santana Sue... Olivia...Quinn... Terri... , Will , but thats not a girls name... its short for Wilhelmina"_

J.D. was pulled out of the flashback by Dr Cox pushing him against the elevator wall. J.D looked at him wide eyed, this was the closest he had ever gotten to his mentor and he only had to close his arms around Perry's back and he would be in the embrace that J.D. had always wanted.

The elevator doors pinged open and a group of terrified interns stood shocked at the scene. Dr Cox glared at them.

"Something you wanna say?" he snarled his breath heavy. They all shook their heads and scattered. Dr Cox punched the button for the next floor, allowing the doors to close before hitting the stop button with a little more force than necessary. The lift shuddered to a halt.

"Now listen Newbie, I do _N-aht, _I repeat do not watch some namby pamby wishy washy show about some bloomin Glee choir, singing ditsy songs about their _journey _and all that rubbish... you got that?" he snapped at J.D.

"Yes" the younger man squeaked, his breath being pushed out of him by the closeness of the older mans body. Dr Cox stepped away from him.

"Good" he muttered stepping towards the elevator control pad. He reached out for the button to release the stop button.

"But... how did you know the name of the finale?" J.D. whispered under his breath. Dr Cox's back stiffened and he shot a glance at J.D. over his shoulder. J.D. grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"We- well, I may have watched a couple of re-runs of the finale when me and Jordan where together" he stammered turning red again, but for a different reason than before, this time it was embarrassment. J.D. took a step towards the older man.

"But you and Jordan split up about two months ago... I mean you wouldn't stop telling everyone at the hospital about it" he said, with an impish smile on his face reminiscent of the mini J.D. in his head that was currently urging him on.

"And the finale was on Friday..." he finished turning away from him.

Dr Cox sighed.

"Ok fine Newbie, you believe what you wanna believe. But I'm telling you, I do NAHT watch that show!" he snapped pressing the button, and folding his arms across his chest.

"Ok fine, Dr Cox, I believe you" J.D muttered walking to stand next to the older doctor. They stood in silence as the elevator rattled into life and began going down the floors. The light that was a floor above the floor they needed lit up. J.D. looked up at his mentor.

_"She's just a small town girl..."_

**_"Living in a ... _**DAMN IT NEWBIE!"


End file.
